


Mist Stories: The Past (Mentalist Set Edited)

by supersine894



Series: Mist Stories Sets [1]
Category: Mist Stories
Genre: An adorable Chills appeared!, Awkward Flirting, Gen, I nearly ran out of ideas, Minor Plum x Chills, Plum evolved!, Plum wished for a place to be safe, Puns Included, Sector A will be continued in Mist Stories: The Present, Sorry about Chapter 8, Umos is a gardener, Wito may be right, Wito thought Umos was calling but it was actually Chills, there's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersine894/pseuds/supersine894
Summary: Italized means Plum is speaking in this chapter.





	1. The Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> Italized means Plum is speaking in this chapter.

_Ghosts are beings who have their own ways, a hope to die as a ghost or ever-lasting corruption. However, gem ghosts are prevented from doing any of these. They are like private slaves. They do service for ghosts that are high up in their level, like the leaders of each territory or the Court. Others stay to create new ones and they feel that everything is perfectly fine, but it isn’t. This is why I left the Gem Ghost Creation Factory or GGCF. It’s not right to work for somebody, even if you don’t know them much. Yep, gem ghosts’ life are like that. They have no traits, they stay neutral, and they can’t socialize._

 

Far away in an area called the GGCF, gem ghosts are created from lava which helps form these kinds. It doesn’t make sense on why they survive from getting burned, but who cares.

 

Back to the story. Plum, a gem ghost, waited to find an escape and use it. If this is not perfect enough, Plum would have been reaching a quick dead end. She waited long enough until she found a conveyor belt below her. A quick and quiet fall gave the belt a shudder. Every walk she took, the belt would shake. If she ran, the belt would shake and the workers would capture her, so she stood still. She passed by some workers, who hardly noticed the difference, because they were busy with others. When she noticed she found an exit, she ran then, the workers noticed.

 

“Stop them!!” A worker said. The workers ran towards the conveyor belt. Plum saw and ran hard enough to teleport at the exit. All the workers stopped when she exited.

 

“I suggest you don’t follow. There’s wildlife out there and that usually means corruption.” The one worker said. All workers went back to their jobs except this one. “When I see you, you’ll see why you shouldn’t escape.” The one worker walked back to their work, remembering this event.

 

As soon as Plum found out that the factory was on a mountain, she fell and roll off against the many obstacles, causing pains and losing HP. After several minutes of rolling, she ended at a stop, with only 5 HP left. She wondered, how is she going to get back 45 HP? Reverse the rolls? Then, she found some wild plants. She tries them and they tasted a bit classic. These were her first food, some poison ivy. Oh great, she got herself some rashes. She is suffering a lot.

 

Couples of hours of searching for food and a cure, Dark appeared, leaving some of his darkness on nature. Finally, someone she could talk to!

 

Dark turned around. He was shocked. “A gem ghost? Escaped?”

 

“What’s a gem ghost? What’s the word ‘escaped’ mean?” Plum tilts her head.

 

“Dang. You need to learn how to read.”

 

Then, some people shouted. “There he is!”

 

Dark found out and tell Plum “Don’t remember me.” then, he did appeared through his darkness.

 

The people ran to where Plum is. “Damn it! We lost him!”

 

“Look! There’s someone else here!”

 

“A gem ghost escaped? Who are you? What’s your gender? You should be staying at the Gem Ghost Creation Factory! What are you doing here?”

 

“I-”

 

“Dad! Let me talk!” The small one said.

 

“Fine.”

 

“Hi! I’m Wito! Don’t worry about me! I’m only 9!”

 

“Uh, hi…???” Plum said, questioning about any of this.

 

In comparison, Plum is taller than Wito. Plum was like 10 since she left the factory.

 

_Stating a fact here. Gem ghosts are meant to live longer if they don’t have traits. At this time, I don’t have a trait until Wito gets older. With traits, I could grow normally like other types of ghosts._

 

Nyny quickly took notes when Plum was found, hoping that it would be useful in the future.

 

Wito asked “Can you be my partner?”

 

“Wito is the only student I have.” Nyny whispered to Plum.

 

“I understand, so yes.”

 

“Yay!” Wito jumped in the air.

 

Nyny looked at Kon, then back at Wito. “Never seen him excited in years! Let’s do it for the sake of time!”

 

“Best day ever!”

 

“Heh, okay.”

 

“We owe you a home and some clothes soon. Hope you’re ready for your first day.”

  
Plum followed Nyny, Kon, and Wito to a big building called ‘school’.


	2. The Safe Place is Now Hazardous

 

They entered the school. Plum notice that the school has a weather roof, making it smell like the summer heat from outside.

 

“Here’s Wito’s room. Soon, this room will turn into a living room and add rooms as time goes by.”

 

“So I don’t have a room yet?”

 

“Yep. You’ll have to live with him in the same room until we get things renovated.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“We will also prepare you some clothes. You may need to come with us to the mall corner to buy some stuffs.”

 

“Okay.” Plum said again.

 

“Tomorrow, you will get a tour around the school. Also, you will need to read, overnight if you have to. You need to read in order to understand what we’re saying. Get a good rest.”

 

“Okay.”

 

_ If I was lazy back then, I would say this is a lot of directions. _

 

Wito jumped onto bed. Plum didn’t sleep. Gem ghosts don’t sleep, a reason why they are good servicemen. Wito got worried.

 

“Why aren’t you sleeping?”

 

“They said I need to read to understand, so I must. Anyways, I don’t feel sleepy at all.”

 

“You’re a night owl.”

 

“Oh well. You better sleep. You’re not like me.”

 

“Okay then.” Wito slept.

 

Plum looked back at the book, realizing she needs some glasses in order to read basic level books. She read over words like ‘sleep’ and ‘owl’ but stopped at a few words. After some reading, she was getting better. She began reading a few books that is full of math. Understanding them greatly, she saw the time. Soon enough, she finally slept.

 

It was a new day. Wito jumped on Plum with excitement. Plum woke up in shock. “!!!”

 

“It’s the first day!” Wito chanted.

 

“This early? I slept only 2 hours. I got bored really fast.”

 

“Well, you said you don’t sleep.”

 

“At least I prepared myself.”

 

Nyny opened the door. “It’s time for a tour around the building. Wito will follow us just in case.”

 

Plum just remembered. There still some rashes from yesterday. “Is there a cure for these rashes? I didn’t know I ate poison ivy yesterday.”

 

“Oh dear. Wito, you go get something.”

 

“Okay, dad.” He ran away. Then, he was back with a canister of Edible Cure.

 

“Thanks. Plum, eat this up and wait for a few hours. The rashes will soon be cleared and you'll feel better in no time.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Now, onwards with the tour.”

 

It took a while for them to walk around the inner building. There was the main hall, a cafeteria, a school garden (good for dates), gyms, and a lot of classrooms which look like labs. Plum was able to meet a few people, like Chef Gouda, known for cooking many foods. Also, Plum slept a lot during the tour, so she wasn’t able to get the name of the rooms they visited.

 

After the tour, they went to lunch. Nyny eats in his own classroom while Wito and Plum eats in the cafeteria.

 

“I dreamed to become a scientist like Nyny someday!”

 

“Dream? What’s that?” Plum did read many books, but none mentioned the word.

 

“It’s something you wished for to happen in the future. Do you have one?”

 

“Not yet. I'll think about it.”

 

“After lunch, students that is 10 and younger can have free time! We can visit Astronomus!”

 

“Okay.”

 

Plum and Wito both went to Astronomus’ room. He was surprised.

 

“Hello, Wito! How’s your study? I didn't expect you to bring a friend along!”

 

“Hi! It’s good! This friend is named Plum, Nyny classified!”

 

“Hey.”

 

“Huh. They’re taller than you, Wito.”

 

“I know that. Come on, what’s available for us?”

 

“Hmm. Nyny classified. Well, I might need to borrow Plum for a while. For you, study the stars for a bit.”

 

“Okay!” Wito jumped onto the Star Looker. “This is exciting!”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure Nyny gets the details that he needed.” He was holding a syringe.

 

Plum looked at the needle. It was as sharp as a knife. Being scared about what happens next, she quickly escaped by teleportation.

 

Astonished by the magic used in the escape, Astronomus didn't move.

 

Wito realized Plum had left. “Wait!”

 

Somewhere, Plum appeared, full of shock and fear. It was worse than her fleeing the factory. It made her trust level lower. Hopefully, it won’t happen again.

  
She was outside of the school, seeing the sun setting. It’s only 2 days since she was free and things already got worse. Plum wanted to take a break from the dangers she faced, yet now, she feels like she doesn’t have a safe place. She slept outside, knowing that she’ll die anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plum will eventually find out how to avoid this from happening.


	3. The Change #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang. That was fast in making Chapter 3.

 It’s been a week since Plum has been at this school. She returned inside to see if anything had changed.

 

When she entered, she saw Wito feeling sad. She asked “What happened?”

 

He replied “Astronomus is gone. He’s banned by the Court.”

 

“The Court? Seems like a big deal.”

 

“They are a big deal! They are the leaders of the Ghost Kind! They could control everything that exists up here! They are powerful ghosts!” He sighed. “Now that Astronomus is gone, what am I going to do during free time for 2 years?”

 

“Well, you said you wanted to be a scientist. Maybe you should work hard in order to get that job!”

 

“Plum, that’s a great idea! I’ll get some books from the school library!”

 

“Okay. I'll follow you, just in case.”

 

Wito lead Plum to the school library. Once they entered, Wito waved at the small toddler reading a 7th grade level book. The librarian saw them and continued reading their book.

 

Wito began searching through the books. Plum already found a map of the many ghost territories.

 

“The town of King.”

 

“That? It’s where the ghosts lived as civilians. Here, it’s where ghosts live like it was a school. Someday, the mayor would get a wife and have a children, but it hasn’t been confirmed yet.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Then there’s Katabon City, for monarchs. Our leader, Rack Pots, has a child who will be assigned there. Her name is Kamiboko.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Also, there’s the Court Meeting Town. It’s nearest to the barrier where it leads to the human world. The guards stay there to protect it from getting destroyed, which is why there is less people in that place.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“There are many places you’ll know in the future, but these are important marks of the Ghost Kind.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Let’s get back before Nyny realizes we were late for his class.”

 

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

Time goes by. Wito became a dark soul when he was 12 and grew taller than Plum. Plum, however didn’t grow any taller nor grew older. She stayed the same size and age. She also didn’t have a soul trait until a few months after Wito became 19. By then, Nyny died due to a leak in a plant experiment. Since this happened, Plum doesn’t go to her classes anymore.

 

At least 2 months since Plum got her soul trait as Perseverance, an accident has occurred in the town of King.

 

_ After marriage, it’s the town of King and Carolyn. After the accident, it doesn’t have a town name, because both of them are dead. _

 

Wito was told to help the survivors of the incident. He took the airplane since all the trains were used to export the survivors to their new home.

 

When he arrived, he saw many people injured, making that they were survivors of the incident. He quickly passed them and stopped at the huge mess left of the town. Suddenly, he heard a cry. He tried to locate the sound and found out that the sound was in a damaged crib next to the mess.

 

Wito looked in the crib, noticed that it was the newborn son of this town’s mayor, known as Chilled Flakes (Chills for short). Since he was assigned to helping the survivors, he kept Chills and brought him back to his lab.

 

Soon, he was testing Chills’ soul, not like Astronomus did with Plum. He was careful with the soul as he recorded details, ignoring the fact that Chills may be laughing at him or for no reason.

 

As a result, Wito found out that Chills was made out of light and that he was a week old from birth, but what appears in the data made him seem older than he should.

 

“Chills grows fast. At this rate, he’ll be 6 when a year has passed by.” He wrote down on the ‘Notes’ section.

 

Once Wito is done recording, he called Plum to come to the lab.

 

“Wito, I’m here. Why did you call me?”

 

“Well, there’s someone I like you to meet.”

 

“Who is it? Where are they?”

 

“He’s on my chair. His n-” He was disturbed when Plum reacted to the child.

 

“AWW!!!!!”

 

“Oh great.” Wito waited until Plum was done.

 

“Wait, what’s his name?”

 

“Chilled Flakes, the son of King and Carolyn. Someday, he'll become the mayor of his home town. It’s part of the ritual.”

 

“But can we keep him?”

 

“I already planned it. Yes, we’ll keep him until he is mature enough to handle becoming a mayor.”

 

“Okay! Can I call him Chills? It’s a shorter name!”

 

“Okay.”

 

Plum carried Chills. She nearly dropped him. “Dang! He’s heavy!” Chills giggled in reply. “I never carried a child before!”

 

“I know.”

 

“It will take time for me to get used to this!”

 

Wito suggested “Why don't you carry him with your magic?”

 

“Okay, sure.” Plum tried Wito’s suggestion, but when Chills saw him getting separated from her, he cried.

 

“Well, that did not work.”

 

“Great, seems like he enjoys exercise.”

 

“Or that he doesn’t want to get separated from you.”

 

Plum joked “Hahaha. Like that would happen.”

 

“You will never know when it’ll occur.”

 

Plum carried Chills to her room while Wito stayed in his lab.

  
“We’ll see eventually.”


	4. The Disease Named “Darkness”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Chills is 5 years old and only 10 months have passed by. Also, there are puns.

“Hey Plum! Wake up!” Chills jumped on Plum.

 

“Hey! Stop it! You remind me of Wito when he was younger!”

 

“Oh, sorry. But I’m so excited! I want to go to the Magic Fair!”

 

Plum groaned. “Oh boy. The Magic Fair doesn’t open until it’s 8 in the morning.”

 

“It’s already 8!”

 

“Wito may still be awake.”

 

“Please? Wito’s not awake at this point! I checked!”

 

“Okay then. We’ll sneak past him to go to the Magic Fair early. How would I let a person like you miss an opportunity to see their favorite cartoon in real life?”

 

“Yay!”

 

“Shh! We need to be quiet in order for this to work!” Plum whispered.

 

“Okay.” Chills whispered as well.

 

_ This is the last Magic Fair before it had to be cleared of use to build a memorial. I don’t know why Chills’ favorite cartoon appears at this event when it doesn’t contain any magic. _

 

Plum teleported herself and Chills to the entrance of the Magic Fair.

 

“Lazy. You should have walked instead.”

 

“Well, you would be late if I tried.”

 

“Come on! It’s not that far! Just walk!”

 

“Let’s just go in, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

The fair was quite huge. They were able to reach all the places that Chills wanted to go. Soon, they were both hungry.

 

“Okay. Good thing that I have enough money to buy us a funnel cake and some drinks. Stay right here, okay?”

 

“Okay!”

 

Plum walked over to the funnel cake and drink stand while Chills stayed to watch the things around him. Then, some bullies arrived.

 

“Hey, kid! What are you doing alone? Are you alone? Here, have some LOVE!!!!” They began to punch Chills.

 

A few seconds later, Plum saw them and put all the food back in her inventory. “Hey, jackers!!! He ain’t alone!!! He got me!!!”

 

The bullies turned around. Plum was prepared to fight. “You know it ain’t right to fight a gem ghost!!! Gem ghosts are meant to protect and serve the higher, like the Court!!! So you better think again!!!”

 

The bullies began to charge at her. Plum closed her eyes. “Welp. If you’re not convinced…GO TO HELL.” Then, she used her dark form against them.

 

_ As a dark form, they are stronger than normal. _

 

Plum broke the bully leader’s two front teeth. The bullies gasped, including Chills. Then, the bully group ran away from Plum.

 

“THAT’S WHAT YOU GET.”

 

“Plum?”

 

Plum goes back to normal. “Chills, are you okay? The bullies nearly kept you  **cold** !”

 

“I’m fine, but why would you do that to them?”

 

“Look, they nearly could have KILLED YOU if it wasn’t for me. You’re too precious to die so early. I’m sorry if I was a mean and creepy person back there, but I have to be that way in order to protect you.”

 

“It’s okay. Where’s the food?”

 

“It’s in my inventory.” She put the funnel cake and the drinks on an empty table. Then, she was feeling sick. “Ugh. I’m not feeling well.”

 

“Huh? Is it because of the fight?”

 

“Well, maybe? I need to call Wito.” Plum tried to get her phone out of her inventory, but when she did, the feeling got worse. “Oh boy. I feel like I might die.”

 

“Oh no! You can’t get your phone out! Here, let me get Umos! He can help us!”

 

“Okay then, but make it quick.”

 

Chills began to make a quick run to the school garden. Plum followed. There, he saw Umos watering plants.

 

“Hi, Chills! Where’s Plum?”

 

“Umos! No time! Need to call Wito!”

 

“Okay then.” Umos scroll through his phone contacts to call Wito, then gave it to Chills.

 

In Wito’s room, his phone rang.

 

“Mmmn-huh??” He woke up and saw that Umos was calling him. He picked up the phone and said in a romantic tone. “Oh hey, Umos. Did you want to ask me a question about our date or you just wanted to hear my lovely voice?~”

 

Chills replied. “Wito, it’s me, Chills.” Then, he laughed quietly.

 

“Oh snap. Why are you calling on Umos’ phone?”

 

“Well, Plum is not feeling well. She wasn’t able to get her phone, but I don’t know why.”

 

“Don’t worry. I'll be there. Please don’t talk about before.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Soon enough, Wito appeared. “Plum, there you two are! What did I tell you??”

 

“Not to leave without your permission. We get it.”

 

“Let me see if Plum is okay.” He checked on her soul. It seemed a bit heavy. “Oh dear. Looks like you obtained a disease called ‘darkness’. Gladly, it’s only affecting your magic, not your inner soul. I’m sure you won’t die from it. You just have to avoid from using violent magic.”

 

“So I could still teleport?”

 

“Yep. Just don’t use it unless you’re certain that you might die.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Soon enough, I’ll be able to remove the disease so that you could use your magic again.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Wito walked pass Umos. “Thanks for helping these two. I’ll probably owe you much when we meet again.”

 

“No problem, Wito.”

 

Chills snickered and whispered to Plum. “Wito has a boyfriend now.” Plum snickered as well.

 

He remembered the food. “Oh, here’s the food you bought! I hope you feel better soon!”

  
“Heh. Thanks, Chills. You’re  **cooler** than anyone else.” Plum hugged Chills.


	5. The Dark Solution

About a year has passed. The Earth-Ghost Team grew. Wito is bonded with Umos, while Chills and Plum still laughs about them being gay.

 

“OMG, STOP WITH THE LAUGHS!!!!” Wito would say to them every time.

 

“Nope.” Plum replied back. But soon enough, Chills got tired of repeating this.

 

Like Wito hoped would happen, he found a way to remove the disease ‘darkness’ off of Plum.

 

“Plum, I found a way to remove the ‘darkness’. But before you use it, I need an approval from Chills and put it on the medical application to send it to the Court. They’ll send me a notification afterwards.”

 

“Okay.”

 

So he did that. The Court approved the application.

 

The next day, Plum had to take Chills to a school party, since he needed a guardian to watch over him and bring him back home. Wito wasn’t able to attend because he has to do lab work.

When they were back, Wito stood before the hallway.

 

“Finally, you two are back. Chilled Flakes, how was the party?”

 

“It was great! I made some friends! Sadly, Plum didn’t do anything but sit there.”

 

“That’s what she’s suppose to do. Now, follow me. We have to talk privately.”

 

“Oh, okay. Bye, Plum!”

 

Plum waved, acting like Chills didn’t existed, but she knew anyways.

 

Wito and Chills entered a dark room, which is just a lab. Wito sit down on his chair. Chills didn’t feel like sitting.

 

“So, remember the time you both went to the Magic Fair and Plum got the disease called ‘darkness’?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Gladly, I was able to make a cure for that disease.” He hold out two pills. One is white, the other is black. “These are light and dark pills. Obviously, the white one is the light pill and the other is the dark pill. The pills has the ability to absorb the disease which completely removes it off a soul.”

 

“Wait, then why are they called light and dark pills?”

 

“I’m getting to that. The pills also have the ability to use this power and turn it into their living dark form. The difference is the dark pill only does that. The light pill gives you an addition: to keep you and your dark form balanced. These pills are for Plum.”

 

“So why are we here?”

 

“Well, I need your approval. These-”

 

“I’ll approve if it helps Plum survive.”

 

“Okay then. But I may warn you. It might give Plum some side effects and you might need to get used to it.”

 

“Whatever saves Plum from getting worse.”

 

“Okay. You may leave. Also, get Plum.”

 

Chills nodded.

 

As Chills walked down the hallways, Plum passed by. She seem to know where she’s going, so Chills decided not to say. He walked to his own room.

 

Plum opened the door. “You called?”

 

“Sit down.”

 

“Okay.” Plum sat on the nearest and only chair she could find.

 

“Here’s your solution.” He hold out two pills, one in each hand. The light pill in the right, the dark in the left.

 

“Pills?”

 

“These are not just pills. They’re light and dark pills. They are obvious due to their colors. If you choose the dark pill, you will become stronger, eventually stronger than me, but you will have some nightmares and may become corrupted. If you choose the light pill, you won’t become corrupted, but you will become weak that you won’t be able to protect someone you loved. So choose wisely.”

 

Plum clenched both hands. She has to decide. One may risk her life only, but the other lead the risk of both lives, her own and probably Chills. “I’ll take the dark pill.”

 

“That’s what I thought. Here.” Wito gave her the dark pill.

 

Plum still wasn’t sure but she swallowed it anyways. Once she did, her soul began to feel pain, then she coughed. She felt her soul losing weight. Wito started to record the side effects for the dark pill.

 

“How does it feel?”

 

“I felt pain at first, but my soul feels a bit lighter. Thanks, Wito!”

 

“You’re welcome and dismissed.”

 

Plum teleported to her room. When Chills knew he needed a bedtime story, she already slept.

 

“Lazy! Wake up! I need a story! I can’t sleep without my story!”

 

“Too sleepy. Maybe in a hundred years.”

 

“We’re already dead in a hundred years! Get up!” Chills jumped onto bed.

 

“Okay fine. Which book is it?”

 

“Continuing the Battle Between Ghost Zombies and the Hunters!”

 

“Okay then. Where did I stop?”

 

“Where Skies was landing and found out that the commander is infected!” Chills settled in bed.

 

“Okay. Skies called the team of hunters to hunt the commander. They-” Plum noticed that he was fast asleep. “Okay. To be continued.”

 

She left the room quietly and went back to her room. She checked her status.

 

Plum   
LV: 3   
HP: 25   
ATK: 3   
DEF: 3

 

Huh. Her HP decreased, but her LV increased. That fight with the bullies caused this to happen. She also checked her soul, which is upside down. The dark pill surely gave her side effects. She was worried what would happen soon or later.

  
A dark form is awoken.


	6. The Prevention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of Sector A. The next chapter will be on Sector B.  
> Welp, it's the end unless you want to hear more from Wito.

It was the next day. Plum was still curious about the effects. Maybe, the side effects she faced last night wasn’t enough. Maybe, there is still more about the pills. Anyhow, Wito had to test if the pills work properly.

 

“Test 1: Acting toward actions, not involving Chills.”

 

Wito followed Plum around. Gladly, he wore disguises so that he would fit with the background and that he wouldn’t be noticed by her. He wrote down “When Plum gets freaked out, her eyes black out. She seems to avoid eye contact with everyone.”

 

“Okay. Test 2: Acting toward actions, involving Chills.”

 

Wito continued to follow Plum. “When Chills ask Plum to do her work, she is lazy. This is expected since she didn’t attend classes. When Plum is mad when people are talking bad about Chills, she has a glowy left eye. Before, she has both. What happened to the right eye? Why is it not glowing?”

 

When he got home at night, he noticed Plum was still awake.

 

“Not sleeping?”

 

“I’m not tired.”

 

This again? Gave Wito some memories when he first met Plum. “You’re a night owl. Aren’t you expected to take care of Chills?”

 

“He’s asleep.”

 

“Well, I guess I have some time to tell you a story.”

 

“Great. Another story.” Plum said sarcastically. Wito gave her a stare.

 

“Actually, this is the first and only story I will only tell you.”

 

“Okay then.”

 

“Long time ago when I was young, I didn’t have Nyny as a dad. Basically, I went through a life like Chills. I lose a family, get adopted by someone, and end up living with them for the rest of my life. Chills is going to be like that, unless if he hates us very much.”

 

“Chills doesn’t hate me.”

 

“Then, his life will be like mines.”

 

“Wito, why do I have to take the pill?”

 

“Well, it’s the only cure for darkness. You’re just a gem ghost who protects Chills. If you use magic for violence, the darkness would consume your soul and you would die.”

 

“Just?” Plum was unsure if she just protects Chills or if there’s more to just protecting.

 

“Gem ghosts are made to protect special people like leaders, the Court, and other high-level ghosts. For you, you’re more special than ones who don’t socialize and just walk around. You were free like the ghosts from outside, you got your trait, and you get to live like us. You also knew how to love, like you did with Chills. Someday when he needs you, you'll be there for him, won’t you?”

 

“Y-yeah. Sure.”

 

“Well, there’s the last test tomorrow morning. Get prepared. You will be fighting with me.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“I suggest you get good rest.”

 

“Or I probably  **overheat** soon.”

 

“Plum, no.”

 

“Trust me, I won’t be able to  **cool down** if I can’t sleep.”

 

“PLUM, DON’T.”

 

Soon enough, the room become hot enough that Chills woke up.

 

“Wito, why is the house so hot?”

 

“I think I set Wito on fire, literally.”

 

Chills couldn’t believe this happened. “Plum, I think Wito doesn’t like jokes. Well, I’ll let him take an ice bath, to help sooth him of his...anger issues.”

 

Plan worked. Plum delayed the inevitable. She knew she has a new attack that she will not be willing to do. It contains a huge amount of violence, it might kill Wito, almost.

 

The next day, she was reading at the library.

 

“Heya.” Somebody said.

 

Plum looked around. “Who are you?”

 

“I’m your dark form named Shame.”

 

“Shame? Wito never mentioned about having a dark form.”

 

“Of course he didn’t. He just didn’t want you to take the light pill or to get freaked out. When you consume the dark pill, it creates another soul for your dark form, just to consume the darkness you collected. So every time you collect any violence, the dark form is there to consume it. Soon, the dark form will become strong and you will be able to use it for your attacks. Since you took the dark pill, I’ll be stronger than you.”

 

“I guess so.”

 

“How about we make a deal? If you give me enough hatred, I’ll be free from you and you can have your happiness.”

 

Happiness? Well, this is getting strange. “Well, I’m not sure.”

 

“You got your choice. I’ll be waiting for an answer.”

  
Shame disappears, leaving Plum alone.


	7. A Sector Upon A Road Trip

A new sector in the Earth-Ghost Team begins. Umos was the only one in it and he felt very lonely. Wito would decide to leave his sector but he couldn’t since he still has to take care of the other two. They were still too young to be alone.

 

_ The rules changed. Now, only 12 and above could take care alone. _

 

Umos had some ideas on how to get some people into his sector, but none of them worked, so Umos visited another school, trying to find people.

 

Soon, a miracle had happened. A pair appeared in the hallways; one was a teenager, another was about to be a teenager. They came to Umos.

 

The teenager said “Uh, the sign is not creative.”

 

“I know. Are you guys joining our team?”

 

“Hmm. Miraku, what would happen if we didn’t join?”

 

“We would eventually perish from the powers of Dark, the dark lord.”

 

“What happens if we join?”

 

“We would do some fundings and go on many trips.”

 

“Including Rainbow City?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Okay, person! We’ll join!”

 

Umos is left with confusion. “Does your friend predict the future?”

 

“Yes. Sometimes, she’s right.”

 

“That’s cool. I’m Umos. I haven’t thought of the purpose of this sector yet.”

 

“Well, how about we do some fundings, then decide what to do with it!”

 

“I guess so. But how?”

 

“With my art! I can never get tired of creating some!”

 

“With my future predictions, so others can see their future.”

 

“Maybe we should stick with art. Some people don’t want to know what’s next. It might creep them out.”

 

“I agree.”

 

“Okay.”

 

According to their plan, Sketch is accepting commissions, while Umos keeps in track of the money. By the end of the day, they earned 6 red palts ($240).

 

“Is this enough for a trip to Rainbow City?”

 

“We haven’t decided yet. What do we do to the money?”

 

“I planned for a trip to Rainbow City.”

 

“But that place is on the other side of the world. We need more money.”

 

“Well, we could ask Wito. He has a lot of money, literally.”

 

“Who’s Wito?”

 

“Oh! My friend! He’s in the other sector with two other people.”

 

“I suspected this would happen.” A voice spoke behind Umos.

 

“Wito! What are you doing here??”

 

“Well, I was here to visit you, but since you weren’t back, I decided to surprise you when I found you. Anyways, weren’t you talking about me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“About what?” Wito asked, purposely to flirt.

 

“Well, you have a lot of money. We were deciding to take a trip to Rainbow City.”

 

“Without me?”

 

“I don’t know, you decide.”

 

“I wish I could, but I still have work to handle. Maybe next time.”

 

“Okay. See you later, Wito.”

 

Wito left.

 

“When did you guys became a couple?” Sketch asked.

 

“Well, let me see. It was almost summer last year. I was selling a few grown plants from the school garden at the end of spring. When Wito appeared at my sight, he was amazed about these plants, even one of them is his favorite. I told him that his favorite plant meant a burning desire. He took it, giving me a lot of money just to buy the plant, then he left. The next day when I was bringing some plants to my shop, Wito gave me a bouquet full of different various flowers. I liked it and kept it in the school garden. Day after day, we had the time to know each other. Soon enough, we both realized we fell in love with each other.”

 

“Will you guys get married and have children someday?”

 

“Yep. I just know it.”

  
Next morning, Wito gave them enough money to take a trip to Rainbow City. Their trip was exciting. Sketch learned more about art, hoping he could earn more money than before. Umos hopes to increase his connection with Wito. Miraku hadn’t change much afterwards, still finding her purpose.


	8. The Unknown Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter! I can't wait to start on the next set! Be prepared!

It’s been a while after their first trip. They didn’t went to any more trips at this point.

 

Wito has given them suggestions. He suggested that they should think of hobbies and that they should join contests, just to raise their thoughts. He promised them that if he is convinced they could do both, he would build their corner somewhere in school.

 

Sketch seemed excited about this deal. Umos thanked him for giving them a home. Miraku was kinda confused. Her future predictions didn’t mention anything about getting a home.

 

“Miraku, what’s wrong?”

 

“Well, I was expected some action but it seems that Dark isn’t appearing any time soon.”

 

“Come on, Miraku! We have time to take a break! We’ll get back to that later!”

 

“But I don’t know what to do in a break. I would spend time predicting the future, but I guess it seems boring in this world. I want to do something that is worth it. I want to get a hobby.”

 

“Why couldn’t you say so?” Then Sketch whispered. “I could assign you a few classes we could take here.”

 

Umos heard them talking. “Wait, you guys are new to this school?”

 

“Yes. It’s been a long time. We weren’t like you guys. We were in the void. Back there, I was someone else. Same for Miraku, if she changed. But seeing this, Miraku is the same old diagnostic self. I would like to see that she changed, getting used to the regular world, but I don’t see much feelings in her.”

 

“Umos, you said there’s two other people. Who are they?”

 

“One is a pun master and the other is...someone.”

 

“Oh, okay. Wait, aren’t they couples?”

 

Umos looked at Miraku weird. “No? At least, not yet?”

 

“I see them as a couple in my future vision. They...like each other.”

 

Sketch interrupted Miraku. “WHOA, WHOA, WHOA. OK. WHEN DID YOU BEGIN TO FANTASIZE PEOPLE????”

 

“What does fantasize mean?”

 

“IT’S WHEN YOU THINK OF SHIPPINGS, I THINK????”

 

“Well, what could get any worse? It’s not like she’d put us in strange clothing.”

 

“I can do that?” She questioned.

 

“Just ignore what I just said!!!”

 

“I’ll do it!”

 

“OH SNAP. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, UMOS????”

 

“I did nothing wrong! I swear!”

 

“WELL ONE...you finally changed her...BUT TWO, IT’S THE WORST IDEA YOU THOUGHT OF.”

 

“It was an accident!”

 

“WE’RE GOING TO BE STUCK LIKE THIS. THANKS TO YOU.”

 

“Oh great.”

 

After that, Sketch couldn’t sleep at all. He had nightmares about it. Why did Umos let this happen to him? He didn’t know this was coming. He should have asked all the possibilities before that. Oh well, he hoped he would not be bothered by this again.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Umos was out on a date with Wito, leaving Sketch alone with Miraku.

 

“Sketch, can I ask you a question?”

 

“If it is something about kinks, I am not answering.”

 

“I would ask that question, but no. It’s about the hobbies.”

 

“Okay then. Fill me in.”

 

“You wanted me to change, right?”

 

“Well, yes.”

 

“And you wanted me to get used to the normal world, right?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Is there a reason why we have hobbies?”

 

“Yes. We have hobbies because it’s what we do and like. It’s not something we are forced to do. Back then, I didn’t have a hobby; I just have the power to create things whenever I wanted to do. You were the same. You only have the power to check time and look into the future, but it’s not something you like the most. Out here, our ideas are limited to such matter, but our hobbies are infinite. Who knows what you’ll do? Nobody can expect you to have their hobbies. Not even I. Someday, we might save the world from Dark or face another crime, but for now, worry about yourself. This is life and life is hard. Face it, we’re not spirits or gods our parents used to be. Both of our parents died and they gave us a part of their powers. So what’s the matter in not using them? We’re like the ghosts here. They have fun, they love others, and who cares what they do! That’s why we’re here in the first place! We can fit into the crowd, simple or difficult! We just have to! We can’t live anywhere else but here! So, just worry about yourself and your doings. We’ll get moving to a bigger future soon.”

 

“Wow. That’s an extremely long speech, even for you.”

 

“So what? I’m trying to plant my words into history.”

 

“Thanks for the inspiration.”

 

That night, Umos was home, realizing both of them are asleep.

  
“Heh. That’s adorable. Not in a platonic way!” Umos said to himself.


End file.
